Adanna
by otakuqueen24
Summary: Voldemort's fraternal twin daughters get seperated at birth. One is raised by the Death Eaters in the Malfoy mansion. The other is raised by a muggle couple as their own. The rest of the description is inside.
1. Prolouge

O.k. first let me explain the title. _Adanna_ is a name meaning father's daughter.

This story as I said in the description is about Voldemort's fraternal twin daughters who get seperated. The one is raised by the Death Eaters in the Malfoys mansion. The other is given to a muggle couple who raise her as their own. The two girls know nothing of each other.

The only identifying mark is the permenent Dark Mark on their left wrist. The one knows exactly what it is and is proud of it, using it to intimidate her fellow students and a few teachers. The other has no idea what it is, but hers has faded since she was a baby. It shows up again when she appears at Hogwarts and again anytime she's in danger.

That's all I'm going to tell.

* * *

Prologue

A cloaked figure ran down a dark lane towards a run-down building, which could barely be considered a house. The exterior was in bad shape, with shingles falling from the roof, a shutter hanging from a window, and the paint peeling from the walls.

The figure pushed open the small iron gate, wincing at it's seemingly unnaturally loud squeak, and hurried to the door, knocking quietly.

"Come in." A weak voice sounded from the other side.

"Nasrin!" The figure exclaimed, pushing open the door.

"Meredith, is that you? Oh, thank God you're here. Please come into the bedroom."

Meredith came in, taking off her cloak. Lying, propped up in the large bed before her, was a small woman, her blonde hair, now a tangled mess, was splayed out on the pillow. Her normally bright blue eyes were now dull with exhaustion.

Two babies lay, howling in a wooden crib beside the bed.

"They're beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed, gazing down at them.

One had the same blue eyes of her mother with light blonde fuzz on top her head, while the other had piercingly green eyes with black fuzz.

"Meredith, please, you have to help me." Nasrin pleaded, struggling to get up. She sounded desperate.

"Of course, anything." Meredith replied, moving to the bed to comfort her friend.

"You must take one of them." Nasrin said, gesturing to the crib. "You must take one, and hide her somewhere where her father won't find her."

"Who's the father? You've never told me."

Nasrin was silent for a moment. "Look on their left arms."

Confused, Meredith turned to the crib and leaned over, taking the babies' wrists to get a better look.

Gasping, she drew back. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you, but which one do I take?"

Nasrin looked thoughtful. "The blonde. The other looks too much like him."

Meredith nodded and picked up the little blonde baby, wrapping it in her arms.

"Wait!" Nasrin called as she turned to leave. "Let me hold her."She stretched out her arms, accepting her baby. Looking into her small face, Nasrin smiled. "She has my eyes." She said and the baby gurgled up ate her. She glanced at Meredith. "Her name will be Vivienne, after my grandmother." A stray tear slipped from her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away and wrapped Vivienne in a small blanket. "Here" She passed her to Meredith. "Now go!"

Meredith nodded, and ran through the back door, slipping into the night.

Sighing Nasrin slumped in the bed, and allowed herself to cry. _'I can't do this.' _She thought, and making up her mind, she pushed back the blankets and swung her legs over the edge, wincing as she pulled herself up.

She slowly made her way over to the crib and picked up her other baby. Holding her close, she made her way through the house to the door.

When she reached it, she looked back remembering when her husband had first brought her there. It had been a sunny day, and he had had a much kinder look in his eyes.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned and opened the door.

There blocking her way out, was none other than Lord Voldemort. A terrible man though he was, he was also her beloved husband, although over the last few years he had changed. His tall form had grown paler, his dark eyes fading to a vibrant red, and his nose had flattened out, morphing his face to look that similar to his dear Nagini. He had already lost his hair and was becoming thinner, losing the last trace of kindness she had been holding onto.

He stepped forward, making her retreat into the house. "Where were you going?" He asked in a menacing whisper.

Her voice seemed frozen, she couldn't utter a sound.

"Did you think that I would forget that our baby was due today?" His eyes were slowly darkening.

"No" Nasrin finally found her voice. "I was just-!"

"Don't lie to me!" He never raised his voice, and she couldn't help but tremble. "Give me my baby." He reached out his hands expectantly.

She gave him a hopeless look, but knew she had no choice so handed him the small bundle.

He held the baby that so resembled himself in his younger days up before him. "What's her name?"

"I haven't given her one yet." She murmured, collapsing into a chair at the table.

"Well then, we'll have to give her one." He started to pace the room, pondering this. Stopping on the other side of the small table he said. "I know, Ebony Belinda…." He said slowly. "As for the last name, I don't have one, and I refuse to use yours." He turned to her. "And speaking of you..."

She tentatively got up, and he slowly rounded the table. Adjusting Ebony in one arm, he pulled out his wand with the other.

She started to cry again and glancing at Ebony a nearly silent plea escaped her lips. "Please…." Glancing back at Voldemort her heart just about broke as she saw all the hurt and hatred mixed in his face.

"Levicorpus!" He cried, and she felt herself being hoisted up by her ankle to hang in midair in front of him. He came to stand closer. "I loved you."

Nasrin let out a kind of whimper. "I love you too."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't have her growing up around the Death Eaters, believing that what you do is right."

Voldemort slammed his fist containing his wand on the table. "Then why did you agree to marry me, if you thought what I do is wrong!" Now he was yelling.

"Because, I_do_ love you." Her voice broke on the last word.

Voldemort looked at her for a long moment, and finally stepped forward. Nasrin closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers, and she answered with her own, pressing into him as best she could while hanging upside down. She felt a single tear flow between her lips.

He pulled back, but she kept her eyes closed, focusing on her two babies faces. _'Please protect them both.'_ She prayed and heard Voldemort shout.

"Avada Kadavra!"

And saw a flash of green light through her eyelids, blotting out her babies faces.

* * *

hanks for reading!

Please R&R. I really need it.T


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mistress. It's time to wake up."

Ebony shifted in her bed and opened her eyes to the dark room. Silky, her house elf, was leaning on her bed, sjaking her shoulder. When she saw Ebony's eyes open, a smile spread across her small face.

"Good. Good." She squeaked. "Mistress is awake. Now hurry, please hurry. Master has come, and Master never stays long."

Ebony shot up. "Wait. Father's here? Why?"

Silky moved across the room, and opened the thick curtains over the window, flooding the room with light and making Ebony blink. "Master has come to farewell Mistress. Off to school Mistress will go. First year and all."

Ebony jumped out of bed, and rushed to her wardrobe, while Silky made her bed, patiently smoothing out the sheets. Ebony pulled on her favorite dress and quickly pulled her hair back into her usual long pigtails. Grabbing her boots, she rushed down the hall, while securing her black silk armband around her left wrist as she went. Silky followed slowly, picking up the remnants of Ebony's rush from the floor.

Ebony slid down the banister to the first floor, and hopped off at the end. She left her boots at the base of the stairs and ran into the dining room, excited.

She stopped in the doorway, staring down the long table that took up the center of the room. Voldemort was in his usual spot in his high backed chair at the far end, directly in front of their large fireplace. At the moment he was talking with one of his Death Eaters; one that Ebony didn't know, not that she cared to learn the names of all of them. She stayed, hidden in the shadow of the doorway, not wanting to interuot him, but curiosity getting the better of her.

She couldn't hear them very well, so she slowly made her way along the table, hand running over the cool wood. Voldemort payed no attention and the Death Eaters back was turned towards her. She glanced at him wondering what he looked like. He was rather tall, and from what she could see, quite young. His hair was shoulder length and pale blonde, hiding his face from where she stood.

Finally, as she got closer, her father's voice drifted to her. "And Lucius." He paused, seeming to enjoy watching the man squirm. "I expect it done right. Bring him to me."

Ebony wondered briefly who he was talking about, but quickly forgot when her father's peircing gaze fell on her. He raised both hands in front of him, as if to beckon her forward. She stepped up to him and felt the young Death Eater's gaze on her now. "Aah, Ebony. Good morning. I suppose you haven't eaten yet, have you? What good is the house elf I got you if it doesn't even feed my own daughter."

Ebony smiled at him, but her gaze fell on Lucius. She was suprised. He couldn't have been too far out of school yet. He nodded to Voldemort, who waved his hand dismissing him, and then headed for the door, cloak sweeping behind him.

"Your Death Eaters seem to get younger and younger. Is he new?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. They come and go really."

"Fine, I suppose you're right, but who are you wanting brought to you?"

"Someone who needs to disappear. It's no concern to you. Where is that house elf?"

"You never tell me anything." Ebony pouted.

"You don't need to know the details; I show you enough. Ah, there it is." Silky had just entered the room with a tray of pancakes held before her.

"Here's breakfast Mistress. Good to eat before the trip." She said, setting the tray on the table. With a low bow where her pointed nose almost touched the floor, she left quickly, her large ears flopping.

Ebony sat down and picked up her fork. "Are you coming to the station to see me off?"

"You know I'm a hunted man. Although it would be fun to see the panic, I can't." He pushed his chair back, and stood up.

"Who will go with me then?"

"I have hired a car. I think the driver's name is Henry. And since I'll be too busy, Nagini can accompany you."

"Alright." Ebony said and looked down at her plate, disappointed. She heard that familiar pop of her father apparating away, and took a bite.

Silky came in again, more comfortable now that Voldemort was gone. "Mistress, all trunks are ready to go." She declared.

Ebony finished her pancakes in silence, not bothering to answer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride into London and on to the train station was long. Once they were in the city they couldn't use magic and the traffic was terrible.

Ebony was separated from her driver by a privacy partition. She sat back in her seat, absently stroking Nagini's head as she watched the London streets pass by. They finally arrived at the station shortly before the train was scheduled to leave.

Her driver got her a trolley for her luggage and then pushed it for her through the station, walking behind her as she walked slowly to platform nine and three-quarters, wishing that she could bring Nagini with her. Passing through the barrier, she emerged onto the crowded platform, the scarlet engine billowing smoke above their heads.

She weaved through the crowd and climbed onto the train, finding an empty compartment. She waited for her driver to load her luggage into the overhead compartment. When he was done, he left without a single word or glance back.

Ebony glared after him, and settled in her seat, pulling her wand from her pocket and fiddling with it in her hands.

The whistle blew and people in the station started to pile onto the train. The station got louder as parents called farewells to their kids. Ebony stared out her window, silently hoping that Voldemort had come in some way to see her off. He wasn't there, but she spotted Avery, one of her father's Death Eaters. She knew he was there for whatever type of protection that she might need, not that anyone knew who she was, but she was glad that Voldemort had bothered.

With a second whistle, the train started forward, leaving the station, and Avery, behind. There was a knock on her compartment. It opened to reveal a half shy boy about her age, probably a first year. He was dark-haired and rather pale, but not too much so.

"Sorry." He said, his voice nervous. "My brother kicked me out of his compartment. Said I was too young to hang with his friends. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No. Come on in."

He did, and closed the door behind him. He sat across from her, seeming embarrassed. "Hello." He said, seeming to get more confident. "The name's Regulus Black."

"Hi. I'm Ebony. Ebony Riddle."

"Riddle? That's a wierd name."

"And Black isn't?"

"Not at all. I should be proud of name. At least that's what my mother says. All pure-bloods, we are."

"Well, I don't really know about my family line, but my dad's way better than that."

"Who is he then? Some famous wizard from the Ministry?"

"I don't think I'll tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just won't."

"Fine then. What house are you hoping for?"

"Slytherin, of course!"

"Really? Me too! My whole family's been in Slytherin. Well, except my brother."

Ebony laughed. "Then let's hope together and be friends if we both make it."

"And if I don't make it? What if I get into another house? Will we be friends then?"

Ebony pretended to think for a minute. "Well, I won't be friends with a Hufflepuff." Now it was Regulus's turn to laugh.

Then the door slid open, making them both jump. This time it was a girl, who seemed to be a first year as well. She had blonde hair as straight as Ebony's own but shorter.

"Hi." She said, sliding the door shut again.

"Hi." Ebony and Regulus said together.

"It's a bit chaotic out there. Can I stay in here for a bit?" They both nodded, and she plopped down in the seat by Ebony. "I'm Vivienne by the way. Vivienne Abell."

They both introduced themselves and got to talking, but something about this girl made Ebony instantly dislike her. She just got on her nerves, but she couldn't figure out why.

When they had begun to run out of things to talk about Regulus steered the conversation back to what they had been talking about before the girl had burst in. "So, what house are you hoping for?"

"House? I've no idea. I'm from a muggle family, so they were never explained to me." Vivienne said.

"Muggle-born? That stinks." Ebony said and snorted, getting a dirty look from Vivienne.

"Well," Regulus began. "Slytherin's for people with ambitions is what they say. They're mostly purebloods, though a few halves and even a few muggle-borns have been accepted. Rare that it happens though. Ravenclaws are the smart ones. Gryffendors, they say they're brave and true. And Hufflepuffs-."

Ebony interrupted him. "Hufflepuffs are the leftovers. They don't fit into any other house." She started giggling.

"Actually I've heard of Hufflepuffs. They say that they fit or have qualities that put them into more than one house." Vivienne said.

"Whatever, they just say that to make the Hufflepuffs feel better." Ebony said, not giggling anymore.

"Well then, I hope I'm in Hufflepuff, because I don't seem to fit in anywhere. Plus, I doubt you would ever be put there." Vivienne said, and stood up.

"I'd rather die than be in Hufflepuff!." Ebony snapped back. Vivienne slid open the door to leave but stopped, surprised by a rather plump old lady wheeling a cart.

"Oh dear. You shouldn't startle me like that." The old woman said, clutching at her heart. Then, with a smile she said. "I was just bringing the trolley around. Anything for you, dearies?"

Vivienne shook her head, and headed off down the hall. Ebony snickered. "She probably doesn't even have any money."

"Anything for the two of you?" The old woman asked, still beaming a bit too enthuisiastically.

Ebony dug a handfull of gold from her pocket, and bought some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Regulus bought some of the same including a cauldron cake or two.

"I love these!" Ebony exclaimed, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Do you collect the cards?"

"A bit. Oh, I got Batihlda Bagshot again. I've got like three of her."

"Can I have her? I can't seem to get her anywhere?"

"Yeah, sure. Only if you get meNicholas Flamel."

"Alright then." They traded, and Ebony dug into her beans. she popped a golden colored one into her mouth. "Mm, I got butterbeer!"

Regulus picked out a toffee colored one. "Think it's safe?" He asked with a smile.

"Well go on then." Ebony encouraged.

He ate it and grimaced. "Ugh, earwax!"

"Ew!"

They both started laughing, and Ebony glanced out the window, suprised to see how dark it was. "Wow." She said, gettin Regulus's attention. "I guess we'll be arriving soon."

They quickly finished off their sweets, and changed into their robes just as they were able to see Hogsmeade in the distance.

The train finally pulled to a stop at the Hogsmeade station, and they climbed from the train, excitement building as they spotted the ancient form of Hogwarts in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ebony followed Regulus off the train, the station's platform already crowded with students.

"Firs' years this way!" Ebony heard over the noise of the crowd. She followed it to the end of the platform to where a giant man stood with a lantern in his hand.

"Wow." Ebony said, staring up at him.

"That must be Hagrid." Regulus whispered in her ear. "My brother, Sirius, told me about him. Says he's probably half giant."

They slowly followed the other first years off the platform as Hagrid led them down to the lake where a line of boats rested against the shore. Hagrid himself climbed into a boat with a few of the other first years, while Ebonyled Regulus down the line of boats to climb into one near the end of the line.

"Alright Firs' years, we're off." Hagrid said, and the boats suddenly took off, speeding across the lake on their own. As they sped acoss the lake, Ebony looked around, amazed by the beautiful night. Her hair whipped behind her as she watched the stars' reflections on the surface of the lake blur by the ripples from their boats.

Hogwarts finally came into view, looming up out of the dark with lit windows throughout the castle. The boats pulled up to teh shore, and they all climbed out and headed up to the castle. Hagrid led them up the steps, and pulled open the heavy doors, revealing a gorgeous room with a gigantic marble staircase at the back. Looking up, Ebony couldn't see the ceiling. She heard the sound of many voices coming from her right through another set of large doors, that she figured led to the great hall.

Hagrid filed them into a smaller room right off the hall to the left. He closed the door behind them, smiling at them from behind his large amount of facial hair. "Don't worry. The Professor'll be with ya in a second."

"Do you know how we'll be sorted?" A red-haired girl asked nervously as the door clicked shut.

"I bet she's a muggle born." Regulus whispered. "Heard her name's Emily."

"Terribly boring if you ask me." Ebony whispered back. They both broke into a fit of giggles that they tried to stifle behind their hands.

The door opening made them stop abruptly. Glancing up, Ebony saw a rather fat man standing in the doorway. "Quiet down now." He said, looking out over the first years, a happy glint to his eyes. He walked, or rather waddled, over to stand before them. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Slughorn. I am the one who will teach you all, hopefully gifted, children the art of potions." He paused here and looked out at them as if he expected them to prove right them that they were as gifted as he hoped. When noone moved he cleared his throat and continued. "Now usually, this speech is given by Professor Mcgonagall, the transfiguration professor, but this year our darling poltergiest as decided to create a ruckus. So our dear Mcgonagall is preoccupied for a while." He clapped his hands together. "So in conclusion, you have the honor of having me as your, let's say, welcoming committee. Now, down to business. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly in the great hall, but before you can do anything, we must get you sorted into houses. Throughout your school years, your house will stay with you. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and my own house, Slytherin. Each house is very different, and throughout the year, depending on what you do, you will gain or lose points for your house. At the end of the year, the one with the most will get the house cup. I'm sure you will all try your best. I will be back soon whe we are ready to begin." And with that, Slughorn left the room.

The first years were fairly quiet once the door closed behind him, all a bit nervous about the ceremony.

"what do you think it will be?" Vivienne asked, not far away. "Um, the sorting ceremony I mean."

"My brother said it was rather boring." Regulus whispered.

"That's what my dad said as well." Ebony replied. "Said it didn't matter, because with his blood, I was sure to get Slytherin."

"Glad you're so confident."

"Of course, aren't you?"

"I would be but my whole family's been in Slyhterin, and last year my brother got sorted into Gryffindor. Bad shock for my mum."

"Alright first years." Slughorn was back. "Form a line now and come with me."

They all filed after him across and into the great hall. Whenn the doors opened ahead of them, they were met with a wave of sound, but as soon as they were noticed, the hall went quiet.

Ebony glanced around, ignoring the other students. The hall was lined with four tables, a fifth at the top of the hall where the professors sat. The ceiling looked like the night sky, reflecting the cloudless night. It was full of floating candles. She heard Vivienne gasp and laughed. Guess she had never seen anything like this in the muggle world.

Slughorn led them up to stand before the fifth table, facing the students. Slughorn went to sit down , while a thin, stern looking woman got up to take his place. She carried a small stool and an old hat, and set them down near the line of first years. Confused, Ebony noticed everyone staring at the hat. She looked at it, as the hall fell into complete silence.

The hat twitched and opened a long rip near it's brim. Ebony watched, amused, as it began to sing.

Welcome back to Hogwarts,

Boys and girls,

Where the smoke from the oven

coils and curls.

And there's magic lurking

Round every bend.

And the fun and friendship

seem to never end.

But before we start

this brilliant year,

Let's find the house

you fit in here.

Our great founders,

Of noble cause,

Wanted to teach students

Above all odds.

Great Salazar Slytherin

Wanted pure-blood kin

And those who found things

For their wishes to bend.

Graceful Rawena Ravenclaw

Sought smart pupils

Of any kind,

For anyone worthwhile to her

Had a sharp and brilliant mind.

My wearer, Godric Gryffindor,

Searched for brave and strong,

For only those like that

Would stand out in a throng.

Good Helga Hufflepuff

Thought all this was rather odd,

And said she to the others that day,

"You know, I'll teach them all!"

And so they sought

Those far, fair few

With wishes like their teachers'

Who knew

Knowledge should be passed on.

So come, young pupils,

Your minds all ready to mold,

I can see into your hearts;

I'm not blind, although I'm old!

When it was finished, everyone burst into applause. The hat bowed as best it could to each table, and then slumped and fell still.

The stern looking woman, who by now Ebony had guessed it was Mcgonagall, stepped forward with a long scroll. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted." She addressed the first years, and then looked at the parchment. "Abell, Vivienne!" She called.

Ebony looked down the line to where Vivienne stood. She looked really nervous about going first, but stepped towards the stool, obviously trying to look confident. She sat down and put the hat on. Ebony watched expectantly, and saw a brief look of confusion cross Vivienne's face before the hat suddenly yelled.

"Hufflepuff!"

The middle table to the right cheered, and looking relieved, Vivienne went to join them.

"Beck, Vincent!" Mcgonnagall called, and a scrawny blond-haired boy stepped forward.

He would probably be in Ravenclaw. Ebony thought, and sure enough, a moment later the hat called out.

"Ravenclaw!"

The table to the left of Hufflepuff cheered, and Vincent ran off.

"Black, Regulus!"

Regulus stepped forward as some boys at the Gryffindor table started whispering. Ebony guessed that was where his brother sat. The hat fell over Regulus's eyes and called.

"Slytherin!"

The Slyhterin table cheered and Regulus went to sit down. He turned back and flashed her a thumbs up from his seat. Ebony smiled back, and the sorting continued. Slowly, the line of first years git shorter, and there was only her and four others left.

"Piper, Malinda!"

A dark-haired girl with glasses came forward and got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Prince, Emily!"

The girl that Ebony had seen earlier stepped forward, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then, just as the cheers were dying down Mcgonnagall called. "Riddle, Ebony!"

Ebony felt her stomach lurch. She headed for the stool and slipped the hat on, noticing as she did, that some of the professors had tensed up. She smirked slightly as the hat slid over her eyes, blocking out the great hall, but jumped when she heard the hat speak.

"Aah, a Riddle. It's been a while sinve I have seen one of you. And the last time didn't turn out so pleasant. Not that I'll judge you by him." The hat paused, and Ebony held her breath, waiting. "Well aren't you interesting. Quite a dark past I see. Very ambitious and smart too. Yes very cunning. Alright then-"

"Slytherin!"

Ebony let out her breath in relief, and took the hat off. She set it down, and headed for the Slytherin table as they cheered, feeling a glow of accomplishment.

Regulus laughed as she reached him. "Yes!" He said, making room for her on the bench.

"I told you I'd be in Slytherin." She said, sliding onto the bench.

They quieted as the last two were sorted, and Professor Mcgonnagall took the stool and the sorting hat away. Then, Dumbledore stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts." He put his hands together. "Please enjoy our feast."

Ebony turned back to the table to see it now full of all types of food, piled high on the platters. She followed everyone's lead as they piled their plates high with food. Just then, a bunch of ghosts burst into the great hall, causing several students to yell.

Ebony laughed at them, having seen ghosts before. One of them, a ghost with robes that appeared to be stained by silver blood, sat, or floated, not far away and started talking with a group of older students.

"That's the Bloody Baron."

She turned to see a tall second year student who was sitting across from her. He didn't smile and had long, rather greasy hair.

"What?" Ebony asked, confused.

"The Slyhterin ghost. You were staring."

"Oh, right. Um, thanks."

"I'm Severus Snape by the way." He held out his hand, and with a great deal of reluctance, Ebony shook it.

"I'm Ebony."

"Oh?" Ebony jumoed as the Bloody Baron floated out of the table. "what's your last name again?" He asked.

"Riddle." She said, trying not to shiver at the slight chill coming off of him.

"Riddle, huh?" He thought for a minute and then let out a loud, bellowing laugh. "I remember your father! He was one of my favorites. Let's hope you can live up to him." And he floated away.

"You still haven't told me who your father is." Regulus said, getting Ebony's attention.

"Like I told you. It's a secret." Ebony teased, digging in to the food on her plate.


End file.
